


Don't Mess with the Demigod in Gender Neutral Spandex

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Genderqueer Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Parades, Pride, Protests, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Pride isn't always well received, but luckily Bruce and Tony have backup.





	Don't Mess with the Demigod in Gender Neutral Spandex

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!

In retrospect, walking in full pride gear to the parade was probably a mistake. Especially when anti-LGBT protesters were, you know, a thing.

Turning the corner, Bruce—wearing a white _#lovewins_ T-shirt with rainbow lettering, a rainbow tutu and tights, white Converse, and a rainbow flower crown to top it all off—and Tony—who wore black Vans and jeans, a purple T-shirt and a gray flower crown, with a biromantic flag wrapped around his shoulders—fingers intertwined, were met head on by a screaming crowd who blocked the path to the parade. The police were nowhere to be found, because of course not, and suddenly two very large, very loud men were descending on the two scientists.

Their grip on each other tightened.

The shouts dug into their skin, but before either could retaliate, the protesters froze. They probably weren't expecting the golden-retriever, heavyweight-champion, trans-pride-leg-warmer-and-gender-queer-spandex-clad behemoth that was Thor to be rounding the corner, size 16 Birkenstocks the only item joining the ensemble.

"My friends," the demigod called, "It seems you have encountered some uneducated scoundrels! Fret not, for I believe they will be going on their way." Thor's eyes burned into the two men.

"Whatever, trannies," the shorter one muttered. He and the other protester went back to join their cohorts.

"Are you well, my friends?" Thor asked as the pair faced him.

They blinked at the warrior, then each other, both shaken, but clearly recovering quickly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we're alright. Thanks man," Tony beamed, slinging an arm around Bruce and consequently slipping part of his bi-pride flag over the physicist's shoulder with the backlash of "You'll burn in hell, faggots" playing to his movements.

"Let's get to the parade, I don't want to miss anything," Bruce requested, pulling out of Tony's side hug and the two heroes away from the protesters.

Thor grinned and followed his friends to the route, this time not allowing himself to get distracted by any kittens with cute pride collars.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is homosexual and demi-homo-romantic, Tony is asexual and biromantic, and Thor is genderfluid, as Asgardian definitions of gender are practically non-existant (He wears transpride colors as an ally rather than as a transperson). 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Mxy! She is a beautiful gal and if you have ever heard of Dan and Phil, you should check her out, because she writes really good fics with them!


End file.
